This is the Hidden Darkness?
by TearyBlueMoon
Summary: It's called the Hidden Darkness for a reason, as bloopers, re-takes and laughs are revealed in the making of the story! Watch as phone calls from friends, unexpected drop-ins, faulty props, a wacky director, lazy actors, and overall bad timing unfold for some serious laughs! Ch 2: It's Called a Delay for a Reason, People!
1. Chapter 1

**Blooper 1: Cellphones and (fake) evil plots:**

Kratos stood in front of the abused teen, sword drawn out and pointing at the male figure before him as cerulean wings gave off a blue glow. "I thought I smelled something rotten," he murmured, checking on Lloyd out of the corner of his eye.

"Kratos…" hissed Samson, whom was crouched to the ground. Silver-blue eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he straightened, claws seeming to grow from his hands.

"Samson, how nice to see you again," replied Kratos, tone even as Samson tried to circle around to Lloyd; Kratos was having none of that, and stepped in front of him protectively as the teen coughed and looked on, pulling up his pants with shaking hands.

"Too bad it won't be the last, Kratos," came the hiss as the other moved back. He looked to Lloyd as he faded into the shadows, meeting the terrified gaze. "Never forget, _pup_; you're mine…"

They were interrupted by a vibrating noise, accompanied by Hatsune Miku singing _'Romeo and Cinderella'_ before 'Samson' straightened up and took a phone out of his pocket. Smiling sheepishly, he flipped the bright blue device open, greeting his caller with, "Hi, there! You've got the wonderful Chalen on the line!"

Kratos and Lloyd both paled, disbelief running across both their faces as Lloyd stood up, re-dressing himself. Kratos merely sighed, before stating, "Well, that killed the scene."

"Yup," Lloyd nodded, before grimacing and scratching his leg. "Did she really have to use the real thing for this scene? My legs itch."

"Humph, would you rather have ketchup and shower gel?" Looking the brunette in the eye, he smirked. "Besides, it suits you."

Lloyd made to retort, but was cut off by a shrill yell of "HE DID _WHAT?_" Both males turned to see a previously-giddy Chalen on the phone, comforting the person on the line. "No, he shouldn't do that to a lady! It's ungentlemanly! Sebas-chan had no right to do that, even if it was for a scene!" He paused, listening to the other speaker, before speaking again. "Grell, don't worry about a thing! I'll come over right now- no, but yes, I am- no, Grell- I couldn't- oh, fine…" Sighing in defeat, Chalen merely slumped and shut the phone closed before sobbing dramatically into the nearest tree.

Raising an eyebrow, Kratos asked, "Should I?" to which he received a shake of the head and a tug on his sleeve.

"Nah, Chalen's just as crazy as Grell. I don't wanna see what happens when Ciel sics Sebastian on him, too. Besides," Lloyd smirked, grinning evilly, "I have something else in mind."

The duo left the stage, ignoring their sobbing co-actor and the giggling director(ess) reading her (non-existent) laptop. They made their way to one of the many trailers, managing to drag Yuan, Mithos and a very annoyed Dark!Lloyd with them.

No-one ever bet body piercings in poker after that night…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Outtake 2:** _Its called a delay for a reason..._

_*Lloyd walks into a room where authoress is scribbling madly at her desk*_

**Lloyd**: Uhh... what are you doing?

**Teary**: Writing. Why do you ask? _*scratches paper and tosses the resulting ball at a filled wastebasket*_

**Lloyd**: Because it's been almost a half-year since you said you would updaye my story, thats why. _*glares, ears and tail fluffed up*_

**Teary**: ...Oh yeah. I did say that, didn't I? Whoops. _*Lloyd facepalms as Rachil walks in with Kratos*_

**Rachil**: Lloyd! _*glomps Lloyd as Kratos fidgets*_

**Lloyd**: Ugh, Rachil, get off! And why is Kratos a kid? _*pries nekomimi off*_

**Kratos**: Because thats where she left off when she outlined the plot... _*tugs on Lloyd's shirt*_

**Teary**: Ehhh... hehe. Better get on that, huh? _*nervous chuckle as Lloyd glares*_

**Lloyd**: Yes. You better. Because I, for one, do NOT want to be stuck babysitting these two!

**Rachil**: Hey! _*pouts*_ I'm not a little kid!

_*Rachil and Lloyd bicker as Kratos goes up to Teary and peeks over her shoulder*_

**Kratos**: Uhh... Why do you have your phone out?

**Teary**: _*looks up while trying to hide the phone* _NOTHING, MY DEAR CHIBI-SERAPH! YOU SAW NOTHING!

_*Lloyd looks over, hand on Rachil's head while she pinwheels her arms trying to get to the elder*_

**Lloyd**: I swear, if being on FailBook is the reason you're not writing, I'll take that damned thing and chuck it to Derris-Kharlan! _*stomps over*_

**Teary**: Uuuuhhhhhh... _*sweatdrops* _I'm just... gonna go now... _*takes off*_

**Kratos/Rachil**: What just happened?

**Lloyd**: Who cares, let's just get out of here... _*all three leave, unaware of the camera glint in the corner*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*Colette steps out from nowhere and giggles*_

**Colette**: Sweet! I've got some perfectly good blackmail against Lloyd now! Maybe he'll learn not to ignore me now! _*mad cackle as she skips away, camera in hand*_


End file.
